In the case of working a wood, in cutting and grinding such surface of a complicated shape as a curved surface on the peripheral edge, it has been general that a treading pressure pad provided with a treading surface corresponding to the surface to be ground is arranged inside a sanding belt and is pressed against the work side to press the sanding belt against the work side. However, in such formation, there have been defects that, as the treading pressure pad is pressed against the sanding belt under tension to adapt the sanding belt to the surface to be ground, if the surface is a complicated curved surface, the adapting action will not be favorable and the work will be scraped away at the end edges by the upper and lower edges of the sanding belt.
On the other hand, in order to improve it, a shaping base having a molding surface adapted to the required ground surface of the work is formed and small pieces of sanding paper having a hone grain layer formed on the outer surface are pasted one by one along the axis on the peripheral surface of the shaping base to form a grinding surface to be pressed against the work while the shaping base is rotated.
However, in such formation, it is necessary to uniformly paste the paper pieces on the entire periphery and, when they are worn, it will be necessary to peel them off one by one and then to re-paste small pieces of new sanding paper. Thus, the workability has been very low.
Such technical problem is the same also in working metals. It is difficult to make a hone in a complicated shape. In replacing the hone with the above mentioned grinding tool for grinding works, there has been a defect that it is difficult to form the same hone grain layer as is mentioned above.
The present invention has it as an object to provide a grinding tool easy to make and a method of making the same.